


Longing for Lust

by skamsuniverse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsuniverse/pseuds/skamsuniverse
Summary: Isak moves in with his three best friends Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus. Except Jonas introduces the three to a new roommate, named Even. He is new to town and only staying temporarily, but he and Isak clash with each other. This only worsens after Even discovers something about Isak that wasn't intended for him. Will he use it against Isak? Or simply continue to tease?





	Longing for Lust

Today was moving day. Isak and his best friends Magnus, Mahdi and Jonas had agreed they would move in together ever since last year, and now it was finally that time. His three friends had already been moved in for around a month and now Isak was finally joining. He didn't really know what to think of it. He was excited but he also knew his privacy was about to be practically non-existent. What if living together made him more exposed, what if they found out?

He zipped up the remains of his stuff bearing a glance around the room. Isak wasn't all that reminiscent so the quick glance was all that was needed to say goodbye. He put his hood up and headed for the car, where his dad waited, then stretched out his legs in the front seat.

"You all good to go?" His dad looked over at him. "You have everything you need, right?"

"Yeah yeah, its all here." Isak replied as he fastened up his seatbelt.

They began to drive through the drizzle of rain that was slowly building on the windscreen.

"It's going to be weird, you not being here. Your Mom loves having you around Isak, I really hope you won't stop visiting, she doesn't mean all the things she does."

Isak ignored this. Mainly because he had no idea what to reply, he hated discussing his Mom. He just wanted this conversation and car ride to be over as fast as possible.

*BZZZ* Isak's phone vibrated in his hands.

JONAS: hey guys is it good to bring over my buddy? he's gonna crash on the couch. i would've asked sooner but he only just moved here and has nowhere to stay, it'll be temporary. peace.

MAHDI: sounds good dude. just let him know the food rules, we arent buying for him.

MAGNUS: yeah, alls good

Isak rolled his eyes. He hadn't even stepped foot in the new house and they were already taking on freeloaders. But Isak couldn't complain, he hadn't even settled in yet whereas his friends had been there for weeks. Whatever. All he needed was to be away from his family home, another body wouldn't hurt.

Around 20 minutes of silence later they finally arrived. Isak's dad stepped out of the car with him and made a move for the huge bag of things. Isak reached out, he wanted a short goodbye.

"Dad, it's fine. I've got it." His dad nodded in return. They shared an awkward hug and long stare. Finally, his dad nodded.

"Take care of yourself." His dad began to walk back back around to the drivers seat. "And don't forget to visit!". Isak gave a small smile and wave, pulling his hood further over his head. Then he made his way to his new home.

Mahdi and Magnus came running out, both of them giving his small hugs and back pats.

"Welcome your new palace, princess!" Magnus shouted it so loud that Isak had to look around incase anybody heard.

"Shut up!" He gave him a dig in the stomach while laughing. "You guys gonna show me around or leave me outside forever?" He raised his eyebrows.

***

It was already 8pm by the time Isak had moved in all of his stuff. Magnus had left to hang out with Vilde, Mahdi had gone out with friends and Jonas still hadn't come back yet. Isak decided to make himself some food instead, a tricky task for someone who barely ever cooked.

While waiting for the chicken, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his facebook feed. He saw Eva had updated 4 minutes ago and decided to message her.

ISAK: heyhey wanna skype?

EVA: idk isak, i cant right now, too much stuff on my mind

ISAK: ok hope u figure it out

Isak put his phone face down on the counter and headed back to his bedroom, laying against the freshly washed sheets. He was worried about Eva, she had never been the same since her and Jonas split. He should've gone with Mahdi, he hated to be alone with his thoughts.

***

*BEEP BEEP* Isak jumped up. When did he fall asleep? The fire alarm was blaring over the whole house. Shit.

Isak ran out as fast as possible to the kitchen and instantly opened up the oven. He made a grab for the metal tin, burning his hand. The metal clashed to the floor along with the black chicken.

"Ahhh, Fuck!" Isak ran his hand through his hair. He took off his shirt and jumped onto the counter trying to stop the alarm through wafting the smoke.

The front door opened.

"Isak?!" Jonas' voice screamed over the loud alarm. "What the hell did you do?". Jonas ran around the corner. After seeing Isak was fine he doubled over laughing.

"How do I make it stop?!" Isak was frantic, worried about complaints from his new neighbours. "Jonas! It's not funny, help me turn it off!". Jonas held up one finger while trying to hold in his laughter.

He disappeared back around the corner. Suddenly the alarm stopped. Isak rubbed a hand over his cheek, threw his shirt to the ground and sighed in relief. Thank God.

He jumped off the counter and began to pick up the pieces of burnt chicken on the floor. He could hear the sound of someone taking off their shoes. Isak was glad to finally have some company.

"Sorry, this doesn't normally happen, he just moved in today and clearly can't cook." Jonas' voice echoed through the room but Isak couldn't see who he was speaking too.

"Here's the couch, you can crash on there for now until you find something more permanent." Isak could see them both now.

The guy was tall, like really tall. His brown hair was wet against his forehead from the rain. His lips were so big and pink that they demanded attention. It was hard not to look at them, though Isak really tried not too.

It was a while before Isak noticed that this guy was staring straight back at him. He suddenly felt self conscious without his shirt.

"Hey." Isak said it wearily. The guy looked around the kitchen then back over to Isak and smirked. He spoke, but not to Isak, to Jonas.

"Cool roommate."

His voice was so deep it was startling.

Isak picked up his shirt and put it back over his head. This guy didn't even say hey back. Who does that? The 'Cool Roommate' comment was already haunting him. First impressions weren't going well. Isak didn't have a good feeling about this.


End file.
